Hunters
by a Boy from the North
Summary: Seras lives in a small village in Romania, fearing that vampires will attack them. But help arrives when two hunters enter their village. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**1880**

A Small village of Dej in Cluj County, Romania was living in a ever-growing fear. Even though the great Dracula was slayed many deacades ago, the world was still filled with vampires. Not long ago, one of those vampires invaded an old abandoned castle in Cluj County, terrorising locals. Dej was fearing that day when the vampire desides to send his minions to their village. People were putting protections of all kinds to their houses, and many were considering leaving the village for good.

Young Seras Victoria however knew that was no use. Not one village was safe from the vampire, and travelling just made you an easy target. Staying in the village was the best chance of surviving, even if it was a slim one.

She did however wish she could leave this place. Ever since she moved from England to Romania with her family when she was 12, she would hear stories of these terrible beast who hunt people at night-times and turn them into their slaves. When she was 20 she moved into this small village to make a living of her own. One year after she moved in, news of this vampire started to spread, causing panic all around the country. "How foolish of me for not leaving then when i had the chance", she tought. That was one year ago. Back then she didn`t really believe these ruomours. She sighted. Now it was too late. She could only hope the protections were strong enough.

One day Mr. Avondale, the village mayor, called a meeting. The people had to gather to the center of the village, since non of the houses was big enough for meetings.

"People," the mayor spoke," as you know, we are constantly fearing the vampires attack here, and tonight i am going to put an end to this." This annoucement caused a lot of mumbling in the crowd. " I am asking volunteers to join me and get rid of that vampire for good!"

This caused even more mumbling, now with louder voices though.

"Your crazy!". "We cant kill vampires!". "Theyre immortal!". Shouts like this were yelled from all over. "Silence!" the mayor yelled. "If humans were able to kill the mighty Dracula, humans can kill this monster too!" This didn`t convince the crowd much. Seras sighted. Mr. Avondale was only trying to help them, but she knew there wasn`t really anything they could do.

One of the guards suddenly run to them. "Mr. Avondale!," he yelled, "there are two strangers heading this way!"

The crowd began to stir. "Only two?" Seras thought. "Then they couldnt be vampires, could they?"

People headed to the boarder of the village to meet the two approaching strangers.

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think.**

**It`s my first fanfic so dont kill me if it sucks.**

**I do not own Hellsing**


	2. Chapter 2

**It`s here! Second chapter.**

**While the last one was mainly set up, this one is not only longer, but it has action as well :D **

**Warning! Contains heavy language.**

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

Seras could see from far that the two strangers were not from Romania. The first one was an older man, wearing a black coat with matching pants. He had a long hair that was pulled behind and tight up with a string. Seras figured he was somewhat 50 years old. The other one was a tall man, who was wearing a long green coat that covered most of his body. He also weared a hat wich made it dificcult to see his face. Seras could only see some silver hair.

Two of them kept on walking untill they were in front of the crowd.

The older one spoke: "Hello, is this the village of Dej?" Seras was confident that the man was british, wich she found a relief.

Mr. Avondale spoke up: "Yes it is. I am the mayor of this village, Mr. Avondale . Who are you and what brings you here?"

The older man spoke again: "My name is Walter C. Dornez. This man here is Captain Hans Günsche. I speak for him because he is mute". Seras wasn`t sure, but the name Günsche sounded German.

Walter continued: "We are vampire hunters from the Hellsing organisation".

The entire village began their mumbling again. The Hellsing organisation was a world famous vampire hunting croup. Even remote villages like Dej had heard of them. It was founded by Dr. Abraham van Hellsing, a legendary man who slayed the great Dracula 60 years ago.

While people were happy that aid had found them, they were also wondering why there were only two of them. Mr. Avondale led them to the village center, whit the crowd surrounding them, looking at them curiously, especially the silent Captain.

Mr. Avondale spoke: "I must express my gratitude for you two for coming here and aiding us against this monster".

Walter smiled: "Dont mention it. Though we wont be needing your assistance, thank you".

Mr. Avondale looked at them confused: "But... are you going to fight it alone, just the two of you?"

"Trust me, we can handle it perfectly" , Walter said smiling. Then he looked past the mayor, and his grin went wider. "Well, i guess our arrival was timed quite right".

People looked to the hills, and started to scream. A Large group of black figures were running towards the village.

"Theyre coming! Everyone, get inside your houses, quickly!" Mr. Avondale screamed. "Mr. Dornez, please let us help you!."

Walter calmly pulled out a cigaret an said: "Relax, Mr. Mayor, and get inside. I will show those freaks why they call me "the Angel of death".

Mr. Avondale tried to oppose, but eventually ran away. Seras hid herself behind a barrel. While her mind was begging her to go inside, she just couldn`t resist to stay back and watch the two men get rid of the vampires.

As the vampires were getting closer, Walter stepped forward, while The Captain stayed still. At this point, Seras noticed that Walter wasn`t carrying any weapons.

"In the name of God, impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternall damnation. Amen" Walter said, and shifted his hands. Seras saw a tiny flash, and in a second most of the vampires were sliced in half. Seras could`t believe her eyes.

The Captain remained still, until three vampires suddenly attacked from the rooftops.

He quickly jumped out of the way, dropping his hat in the progress. Seras could now clearly see his face, and was surprised how young he looked. He could`t have been over 30 years old. He had a silver coloured hair and blue eyes. Seras tought that he looked quite handsome. With a quick move, The Captain pulled out his revolver and shot the three vampires.

Just then another vampire appeared. But this one looked different. While the other ones had disfigurated faces, this one looked like human. He had a full black costume, black hair and his face was full of piercings. The vampire laughed and said: "So, we got some fighters in this village huh? Looks like you have no fucking idea what your up against". He snapped his fingers and seven more vampires appeared. "Kill the fools and tear them appart! We will show them what happends when you fight us!".

They lunged towards The Captain. He simply shot three vampires before he ran out of bullets. Then he attacked them head on, tearing them appart with his bear hands. Both Seras and the human looking vampire watched in shock. In a moment, The Captain was standing in front of him, with his other revolver pressed to his face.

The vampire stared at him, stuttering: "The fuck are you!?". The Captain said nothing and pulled the trigger. Though he was a vampire, it was hard for Seras to watch his head plown of, blood spilling everywhere. All the vampires were dead, and Walter was coming back. Seras came out of her hiding place, picked up The Captains hat walked to him. "I … umm... think this is yours" she said. The Captain stared at her for a while. Then he smiled, took his hat and nodded. Seras felt a sligt blush in her face.

Walter walked to them: "Well, i think they wont be attacking here for a while. That was quite easy, would`t you say, herr Captain?".

Seras turned to the human looking vampires body,and gasped when there was no body. Even the blood was gone. Walter and The Captain looked at each other and nodded. There was something bothering both of them. Seras could only wonder what it was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thank you for all favs/follows/reviews. I do feel honored. *Bows to you*  
**

**Warning! Contains strong language.**

**I do not own Hellsing.**

* * *

After the vampires were killed, people left their houses and ran to Walter and The Captain, cheering along the way and congratulating the two. Mr. Avondale came back and said: "The whole village of Dej gives you our eternal gratidute! Tonight we shall celebrate! We will hold a big party for you two...". The Captain raised his hand and shook his head. Walter said: "I have to agree with The Captain. We do not need any big celebrations, since we are simply doing our jobs". The People looked dissapointed, but Seras could understand his british modesty. Walter continued: "Now, is there a place we could stay in for a couple of days?"

Now the people looked rather confused. "But... aren`t you going to the castle right away?", Mr. Avondale asked them. "You took those vampires down with ease, surely you wouldn`t have any trouble in the castle?".

"We most certainly would", Walter said. "Those were mere ghouls, vampires mindless servants. They lack the speed and intelligence of a real vampire, and are quite easy to kill. But their master is a different story. We need a plan to go against him. Besides, these ghouls attacked in the middle of the day, making things even more complicated". He didn`t say anything about the human looking vampire. "Now, about that place we could stay in...".

Mr. Avondale said: "Yes, i believe there is a small inn where you could stay. Follow me".

* * *

In the castle, the vampire was looking the view from the window. He was annoyed, but amused at the same time. He could feel that his ghouls were killed. "_So_", he thought, " _the Hellsing has finally arrived. I can hardly wait_". Just then another vampire appeared behind him. "Im sorry i failed, bro. I didn`t expect any hunters there". "Dont worry, Jan. You will get your revenge when they eventually get here". "Well i better! One of them blew my head off! That fucking hurt!". "How many were there?". "Just two. An older fuck and a big guy." The vampire laughed. "_Just two?_ _They really must be confident about their soldiers. This will surely be interesting_".

* * *

Few days had past since Walters and The Captains arrival. The people got back to their normal duties now that the threath of vampires was over. For too long the pub that Seras worked in as a waitress had been mostly empty, and when there was anyone, they would just talk about the vampire. Now the pub was full again, filled with joy and laughter. It was mostly full also because Walter often visited there.

Walter had a lot of stories to tell to the locals. From what Seras had heard, Walter has been working for the Hellsing over 30 years, starting when he was only 16. He is considered to be one of their best soldier and has earned himself a nickname, "The Angel of Death". He had also explained why he didn`t carry any weapons: Instead, he used a set of very thin and very sharp wires. "My own little invention", he said. "Guns can sometimes give you so much trouble." Walter was also happy to learn that Seras was british herself.

The Captain never came to the pub. Walter said that he rather spend his time alone. The people often asked him questions about The Captain. Walter just smiled and said: "Herr Captain will tell you if he feels like it". He did mention that they met eachother 13 years ago. Apparently, Walter was impressed by his skills and asked him to join Hellsing. Seras wished that she could meet The Captain again before they would leave. According to Walter, they wouldn`t leave for a while. With the news that several ghouls have been seen returning to the castle, they would be forming their plan even longer.

Today Seras had a day-off, and she decided to spend it near the lake not far from the village. Not only the lake was pretty, it also had a beautiful view to the mountains. When Seras got there, she saw The Captain sitting there, watching the mountains. At first Seras was about to leave, but then she stopped. "_This is my chance to talk with him_". She walked to him and said: "Umm... Hi! Mind if i sit here?". He shooked his head.

Seras sat down and slowly started to admire his features. She espesially liked his deep blue eyes. After a moment of silence, Seras suddenly realised something. "Oh, im sorry! I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Seras Victoria. You can just call me Seras" He looked at her for a moment and pulled a small chalkboard out from his coat. He wrote something and showed it to Seras. _Hello Seras. Im Hans Günsche. You can just call me Hans. _"Ok, Hans," she said. She liked that name.

Silence took over again. Seras couldn`t think of anything to say, so she just enjoyed the view, ocassionally looking at Hans. He hardly made any movements. Seras was wondering what he was thinking. "It`s a nice view, isn`t it?". He simply nodded. Seras liked how he seemed like a nice person. And She also found him a pit intimidating, remembering how he killed those ghouls. Nevertheless she was feeling comfortable sitting next to him.

It was already getting dark when Seras finally got home. Her day with Hans started bit uncomfortably, but eventually they loosened up, and they had a great time. Hans didn`t say much about himself, but listened carefully everything she said, and asked a few questions too. Seras got him to smile as well, which made her to blush again. Jumping to the bed, Seras was more happy than she had been in a long time. Then she realised that when the two would leave, she propably would never see Him again, which made her sad again. Running toughs in her head, she came in a conclusion.

When Walter and Hans would leave, she would go with them.

* * *

**Ok, the Seras/Hans moment maybe ended too soon. But i honestly couldn`t think of anything else.**


End file.
